


fucking jazelle

by diamondRings_andThingslikethat



Series: Mrs. & Mrs. West [3]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Brotp, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondRings_andThingslikethat/pseuds/diamondRings_andThingslikethat
Summary: The time Jade and Andre get a call from Jade's daughter's daycare.
Relationships: Andre Harris & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Mrs. & Mrs. West [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	fucking jazelle

**Author's Note:**

> Jade & Andre = Brotp

Jade didn't eat fast food often. Usually just when she was stressed or with Andre. Of course, now, she was both. More stressed than she has been in a while, and Andre's just about her roommate for the time being, so her life isn't the healthiest right now. So, they were sitting in the parking lot of In-N-Out, eating their weight in food. 

Now, for clarity, Jade isn't a vegan, but her wife is and Cat does most of the cooking; Cat is also fussing at her about her health so about eight times out of ten, she eats vegan. 

Cat isn't home. She's shooting a movie in Australia. So, for the first time since she's been born, Jade is "alone" with Jazelle. Alone meaning she's been making Andre sleep over as much as possible. He does the things that she's bad at or doesn't like, rather. Because she's actually not a bad mom when she's actually being a mom. 

Andre doesn't particularly mind. In fact, he really loves it, adores and worships the ground Jazelle walks on. Being a godfather is without a doubt his greatest joy in life, shy of music, and he doesn't plan on having kids for a long time. 

"Don't tell Cat about this," She mutters, dipping her chicken nugget in honey mustard before popping it into her mouth. 

Andre poured some apple flavored Crown Royal in his sweet tea. He swirled his straw around in it before placing his kid back on properly as he bit into his burger with his free hand. He slipped his newly made cocktail to wash it down. 

"About the meat or you making me stay with you?" 

Jade paused, looking at her burger, before deciding, "Both." 

He chuckled, sipping his drink once more, finding it more tasty now that he didn't have another flavor in his mouth.

"I always keep your secrets, sis." Jade hummed, gratefully. He added, "Not because I value your life, but because I value my own."

He was joking, but not really. Jade wanted to glare at him, but the joke/concern was a completely warranted. And, she wouldn't ask him to keep secrets if it wasn't a shared one. So, instead, she snorted. 

"Is it just me or has Cat gotten scarier with age?"

Andre just nodded, nibbling on his straw, "I'm more scared of her now than you." 

"You should be." She ate some fries. "Pregnancy, man, it changes you." 

He shook his drink then tilted it towards his, straw in her face for her to try. She hesitated, but sipped it. A single sip only because she was driving. 

"Yeah, that's good." She nodded, "That's what we're drinking tonight when Baby J goes to sleep." 

Andre smiled, thinking about her, "Did you hear her this morning when I was trying to get her dressed?"

"You mean, her giving fifteen reasons why you should convince Mama to let her have the day off?" Andre laughed, nodding, thinking back. "That mouth, man." She shook her head, " What three year old talks like that?" 

"Yours." he chuckled, shaking his head, "She's like a thirty year old trapped in a baby." 

Jade bit her burger, stuffed her face with chicken nuggets. Best description of Jazelle that could be just that, a little grown person. It was refreshing, in many ways. She didn't fuck shit up. She didn't write on walls. She could hold a conversation with just about anyone you put in front of her. She wasn't scared of horror movies. 

Sometimes, though, her general deposition could be a little stressful, unnerving. Jade remembers hearing her and Cat actually argue when she was home. She didn't get how an adult could engage with an actual, legitimate argument with a three year old. And, yeah, Jazelle doesn't argue with her. She falls out crying any time Jade shows any sign of discontent with her. (The same way Jade did with her dad before she hit puberty and their relationship soured.)(Because, yeah, Jade's definitely the "dad".) But, she was judging Cat less. 

Jazelle is probably her favorite human, but fucking Jazelle, man....

Her cell phone rang, interrupting the music. It was the daycare. Jade frowned, exchanging a look with Andre as she accepted the call. She tensed as he sat up from his leaned back seat.

"Hello, Mrs. West?"

"Is everything okay?" Jade asked, wanting to skip the pleasantries. 

There was a brief silence that annoyed the shit out of Jade. 

"Um," more silence and then, "Jazelle is perfectly fine, healthy, not hurt at all." 

"So, you're calling me for what reason?" Jade gritted. Andre tapped her, scoldingly for being so curt. She rolled her eyes but relaxed a bit. 

"Well, we're having a problem with her." The daycare teacher sighed, "She keeps referring to herself as, _Fucking Jazelle_ ,” Andre choked beside her, knowing exactly where she got that from. "I asked her why she kept saying and she said, _Mama calls her that all the time_ , and well, we've never had such a problem before and I know Cat is away. I was wondering, if maybe you know what she's talking about." 

Jade is typically an honest person. But, right now, Andre's side eyeing her and, to be honest, she's embarrassed. 

"Of course not. I would never do such a thing. I just, uh," Andre was laughing quietly; she punched him in the shoulder, not that it stopped him, "guess I should be more mindful of what I watch on TV with her." 

"I understand. Well, could you come get her? Her colorful language is quite catchy with the other kids and it's becoming a real problem." 

"I am on my way. Again, so sorry." The daycare teacher thanks her before hanging up. She ran her hand through her hair, before removing the food from her lap, " ** _Fuckin' Jazelle._** " 

Andre's laughter filled the car. Jade just glared at him. 


End file.
